


Surprise

by CountShadowend666



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountShadowend666/pseuds/CountShadowend666
Summary: Sometimes brilliant men just cannot see something obvious right in front of him.





	Surprise

Sometimes brilliant men just cannot see something obvious right in front of him. Flynn Carsen was a perfect example of someone like that.

He has 22 degrees, one of the brightest mind that help him solve the unusual riddle of magic but he couldn’t see a few pointers that all team give him for two weeks.

He just didn’t guess why love of his life first was outbursts and look like aggressive Cerbero, and then a second later she cried like a baby for no reason.

He missed that Cassandra smile each time that she looked at Eve. He didn’t notice that Jacob has become very caring and protective of their Guardian. He couldn’t understand why Ezekiel start calling him “Daddy.” He ignored fact that Jenkins started to make a special tea for Baird.

Flynn was Librarian but this time he think slower than turtle. Even when finally he get the biggest clue. He didn’t understood right away.

He appeared from the main Library and he was surprised to see almost empty Annex room. Only Baird was slumped on a stool at the his-their desk.

“ Hi honey,” He planted a quick kiss on her lips.“ Where is everybody? ”

“ I asked them to leave, which they did. ”

“ Why? ”

“ Because I want to give you a present. ”

“ For what purpose, may I ask? ” He smiled his eyes glowing with excitement.

“ I’m sure that you’ll understand when you open your gift. ” Eve smiled and thrust out a small blue bag.

“ So let’s see what I find. ” He reached into the bag. His hands felt something , but he didn’t really pay attention to what he was doing until the gift was in front of his face. It was tiny t-shirt.

“ I’m sorry, dear, I’m afraid you switched bags with someone else in the store. It’s too small for me. ” Flynn said with smile.

Baird got that look on her face like when they first met and he said her “Don’t touch the blue wire.”

Flynn was confused that look on her face. Guardian sighed "Turn t-shirt around. ”

He did it and his whole world has been turned upside down. Because the shirt says “ My dad is Librarian”

He blinked.

She waited.

He blinked again.

Then something in his head just snapped. He was speechless.

“ Flynn? ”

He didn’t budge he continued to stand and stare at Eve.

“ It’s..you…we…um,” He was struggling to find the words to continue, “You’re pregnant?!”

“ Yes, I’m pregnant. We’re pregnant actually.”

He ran over to Eve and grabbed her in his arms and spun her around in the air before deposited her on the table.

Then he quickly sat down on the chair, spreading her legs, so her feet rested at the sides, and settled his torso in between.

His eyes going to her stomach, at level with his face at that height, he pushed her shirt up, bunching it under her breasts.

And then he leaned forward and planted the softest of kisses right below her belly button.

” Hello, little fella. I’m your dad. “ He said with a biggest smile on his face, ” Your mom just told me about you but I already can’t wait to meet you.“

Eve smiled, her entire face lighting up. She ran her fingers through his hair as he continue.

” I’m going to be your favorite parent and best friend, and I will love you so much that you’ll sick of me, but you’ll never be rid of me! “

Flynn looked up, tilting his head back to lock their gazes together, his eyes luminous with moisture.

” We’re having a baby. We’ll be parents! “

” Yes, we will. “

He stood up the second the words were out. His smile widened before his mouth settled over hers, just a soft, chaste kiss, lips to lips, his smile evident against her mouth.

He pulled away slightly, smiling, closing his eyes, breathing her in. "I love you.”

“ I love you too. ” She slowly leaned forward, brushing hers nose against his in an Eskimo kiss.

Then Flynn smacks his forehead, Eve looks at him in curiosity.

“ God, I can’t believe I didn’t guess that at once. ” He said “ There were tooltips everywhere. ”

Guardian just giggled at him. “ Sometimes, the most obvious thing is the hardest thing to find. ”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments is always welcome :)
> 
> And I'm sorry for the eventual grammatical errors


End file.
